Benutzer Diskussion:Erlenlicht
Hallo! ''Bitte verfasst für jeden neuen Beitrag hier auf meiner Disk eine Überschrift und unterschreibt mit vier Tilden (~). Wenn du etwas privates sagen möchtest, bin ich auch auf Discord (Erlenlicht#1885) oder auf Skype (Erle) zu erreichen. Natürlich kannst du mich dort auch einfach so anschreiben :) '' Eure Erle �� Hallo Erlenlicht, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Fehler: App im Playstore nicht vorhanden; Hilfe!. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! LittleMew (Diskussion) 12:49, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Dankeschön ^-^ Hey Erle, vielen lieben Dank für das Bild, ich hab mich sehr gefreut :D Die Farben gefallen mir super xD Liebe Grüße und einen schönen dritten Advent morgen. 19:53, 15. Dez. 2018 (UTC) PS: Mimi mag ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so gerne :/ wenn es was niedlicheres als Mystery oder Myste sein soll, fänd ich Mysty/Mysti aber noch voll okay ^-^ Hi Erle Super!!! Wollte dich nicht so anschnauzen. Habe aber nicht verstanden wieso du mich noch mit meinem alten Namen anschreibst. Schöne Festtage Ahornlicht RE: Name Eigentlich nichts besonderes, ich habe mir einen kleineren Laptop gekauft, und darum konnte ich das doppel s nicht mehr schreiben ;) Darum habe ich den Namen geändert, ich war aber als ich deinen Kommentar gelesen habe sonst noch im Stress und deshalb habe ich es in den falschen Hals bekommen, dass du mich mit dem alten Namen angeschrieben hast. Sorry �� Mohn wollte einfach noch ein bisschen Dramatik aufkommen lassen ���� 21:34, 18. Dez. 2018 (UTC) RE: PS Nei aber wäre voll cool wenn du das machen würdest. 11:49, 19. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Erle Herzlichen Dank für dieses wunderschöne Bild *-* LG Ahorn 15:41, 19. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Luna Aw OMG ist das niedlich geworden! Danke danke danke für dieses süße Bild meiner kleinen Luna da freue ich mich aber sehr drüber! 22:53, 29. Dez. 2018 (UTC) RE:Gerne, Du darfst gerne meine Bilder benutzen, ich sehe da gar kein Problem,mach damit was du willst. Das hier ist übrigens meine erste antwort, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe, ich hoffe mal schon, bitte sag mir, wenn ich irgendwas falsch gemacht habe. LG; Mondflug (Diskussion) 15:34, 25. Jan. 2019 (UTC) CA-Verlängerung Hey Erle, uns ist aufgefallen dass du jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal deinen "Urlaub"/deine Auszeit vom CA-Verbessern kurz vor dem Ablaufen verlängert hast. Wir möchten dich darum bitten, es in Zukunft zu unterlassen, Auszeiten so häppchenweise (und vor allem immer kurz vor dem Ablaufen) zu ergänzen. Entweder du legst gleich einen sicheren Zeitraum fest, von dem du auch ganz sicher weißt, dass du in dieser Zeit nicht bearbeiten kannst, oder du lässt die Auszeit ablaufen und akzeptierst, dass du danach weiter an deinen CAs arbeiten musst/sie ablehnen lässt/sie durch nicht-Bearbeitung abgelehnt werden 20:58, 10. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Erlöööö Hallo Erlöööööhhh, Ich bins Erlenpfote :D Ich komm nicht mehr in meinen alten Account rein, aber ich hoffe, du kennst mich trotzdem noch :') Ich wollte kurz fragen, ob du mir vielleicht für die CA's transparente Vorlagen schicken könntest, da es bei meinem Programm nur unvollständig (siehe Bild) und unscharf (siehe auch Bild) geht. Das ist übrigens nur ne kleine Übung zu keinem Chara und das erste Bild von mir�� Tschüssi, dein Schüler-du ❤❤ |[[User:Erlenpfote|Erlenpfote}}]] (Diskussion) 15:00, 26. Mär. 2019 (UTC) RE: *was auch immer das war* Ja, das mit dem Bild hab ich auch gemerkt xD Ich bin nicht genug fähig, es einzufügen ^^' Ich zeichne mit IbisPaintX, beziehungsweise am Handy... und ich bräuchte halt das IN der Katze DRIN transparent, sonst geht es nicht :( Tschüssi, dein du als Schülerin |[[User:Erlenpfote|Erlenpfote}}]] (Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Hat sich geklärt! |[[User:Erlenpfote|Erlenpfote}}]] (Diskussion) 16:15, 29. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Erlenpfötchen Antwort Hallo Erle, ich habs nicht besonders gerne, wenn man in meinen Seiten bearbeitet, aber du kannst mir deinen Geburtstag gern schreiben, dann schreib ich ihn dazu. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir viel Spaß, wenn du dich wieder aktiv beteiligen willst :D Wir freuen uns, dass du wieder dabei bist ;) 14:44, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich Hallo Erlenlicht, schön dass du wieder da bist :3 Ich bin ein Diskussionsseitenstalker und hab rausgefunden dass du Geburtstag hattest xD. Alles Gute nachträglich! 15:35, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Re Sicher, nicer Spitzname Erle! :D Haha du bist genauso wie ich :D. Natürlich freuen wir uns wenn du wieder gekommen bist! Ich sehe du bist auch auf Discord :D. Toalgi wird ein Weihnachtswichteln veranstalten; willst DU da mitmachen? lg 17:15, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Profil-Code :Heya! ^^ :Vieeelen Dank für das Kompliment mit dem Profil ^-^ schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! So schwer war das eigentlich gar nicht, nur eben ziemlich zeitaufwendig. Vielleicht werde ich ein paar Easter eggs einbauen, wer weiß :p :Mit dem ganzen Codezeugs kann ich dir gerne helfen, wenn du willst auch auf Discord. Ich habe dir einfach mal ne FR geschickt ^^ :Eigentlich bin ich mit Wikitext gar nicht so erfahren. Meistens schaue ich mir (wie du) einfach Seitencodes an und merke mir das, was ich brauche xD ich weiß also nicht mal annähernd alles über html und Wikitext usw. :Zu der Sache mit den Bildern fällt mir im Moment nichts anderes ein als das hier: : Datei:bild.jpg :Statt der 0 setzt du einfach ein, um wie viel ° du das Bild (im Uhrzeigersinn) drehen willst, in deinem Fall "180deg". Das Problem damit ist halt, dass das Bild wegen dem -Tag nicht in derselben Zeile wie der Text stehen kann, d.h. es ist immer in einer Extra-Zeile. :Du kannst aber auch einfach irgendein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm nehmen, das Bild dort drehen und es neu hochladen ^^ das dauert 2 Sekunden und erspart einem den Code :D :Ich habs schon gemerkt, dass du wieder zeichnest :) ich finde deine CAs echt toll, vor allem weil du das Shading immer sehr gut hinkriegst c: kann aber gut sein, dass ich früher auch mal deine Bilder bewertet habe, auch wenn ich noch nicht soo lange hier im Wiki bin ^^ :LG, 16:58, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Und Hellow Erle, nur die Admins können den Thread löschen :D, wollen wir in den Chat? Wenn ja, ich warte :) 18:18, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Yes Oui, ich bin auf Discord (wir haben eh schon geschrieben lol). Mein PC ist down und mein Laptop auch, und es ist schwer lange Texte auf dem Handy zu schreiven :c. Kannst du eig. auch andere Sprachen außer Deutsch? Bye bye 12:55, 21. Nov. 2019 (UTC) sry Hi Erle! Ich wollte dir mal sagen, dass mich dein Profil sehr berührt hat, und du mir Leid tust. Ja, die heutige Welt ist echt grausam. Wie meine Schule einmal die Mittelschule besucht hat, gab es einen Jungen deren Kusine durch Drogen starb. Er ist erst 10 (!) und nimmt schon Drogen! Ich wünsch dir noch viel Glück ^^ - 18:30, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Re Ja, wie die heute drauf sind :/. I ch finde es traurig, dass du als Langweilerin beschimpft wirst etc, im Wiki kommst du uns allen cool vor <3. Aber ich will dich nicht mit Worten langweilen. Kp ich kann die Gefühle von Leuten sehr gut heraus"puzzeln" wenn man das so sagen kann xD. Ich meinerseits, habe kein Problem gegen die Religionen anderer, aber in meiner Klasse sind nur Muslime, und wie die sich benehmen :/. Die Muslime beschimpfen wirklich JEDEN und ALLES in türkischen und arabischen Schimpfwörtern. Der kleine Junge tut mir schon sehr leid aber kp. Ich habe dann mit ihm noch ein bisschen halt geredet, weil er mich iwi mochte, und er sagt selbst seine Mutter raucht schon Gras. Ich werde wie du nie Zigaretten, Drogen und Alkohol nehmen. Aber zurück zum Jungen. Deren Mutter scheint es nicht zu interessieren was dieser Junge macht. Wie wir die Klasse von den jüngeren Schülern besucht haben, ist nämlich deren Kunstunterricht begonnen, und der Junge hat sich so aufgeführt! Ich meine ok, ich mache auch öfters Spaß aber ich frage mich warum der noch nicht suspendiert worden ist. In meiner Klasse bin ich die Stellvertreterin vom Klassensprecher, und der Klassensprecher ist echt dumm xD. Einige Schüler haben sich (wie kindisch) untereinander beschwert, und zwar darüber, dass unsere c Parallelklasse Musik hören darf, und wir nicht. Dann haben sichlike die Hälfte unserer Klasse (mit Klassensprecher) bei der DIREKTORIN beschwert! Und heute musste sogar die Polizei kommen (no joke). Und zwar weil wie wir Pause hatten (laut Klassenvorstand), ist einem Schüler aus der 3.ten Klasse (eigentlich Jahrgang 11 aber vergiss es), eine PISTOLE aus dert Schultasche gerutscht. wtf. Wie sind deine Lehrer, Mitschüler, etc so drauf? Lol ich quatsch voll viel. Lg 15:25, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) OMG du erinnerst mich voll an mich xD Ich bin auch voll der kleine Lügner xD. Leider besteht die ganze nur aus Petze uff. Und morgen habe ich 2 Stunden mit meiner Hasslehrerin. Wenn ich Pech hab, hab ich 4 Stunden am Tag meine zweite Hasslehrerin xD.-- 16:32, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20 questions Lust auf eine Runde 20 questions? :D Hier sind Fragen an dich! 1. Was ist/sind deine größte/größten Angst/Ängste? 2. Lieblingsduft? 3. geistliches Alter? (mach doch einen Test, mein Alter war 30-39 Jahre) 4. Seelentier? 5. Lieblingscharakterart? 6. Lieblingswiki? 7. Lieblingsband/sänger 8. Lieblingsmonat? der Rest kommt wahrscheinlich morgen ^^ Gute Nacht 19:30, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) reh Hi :D Lieblingsklammottenmarke: C und A xD Lieblingswacabuch: keins Lieblingssüßigkeit: oreos und lindt :D Lieblingsort: mein bett Die Person die dir in deiner Klasse am wichtigsten ist: ich hab keine wichtige person, aber ich würde dominik nehmen Lieblingstageszeit: Nachmittag Btw du bist mein 300ster Edit :) 14:26, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk^^ Hey, hier ist Tropfen^^ Ich hab auch beim Wichteln mitgemacht und dich gezogen. Erst wusste ich nicht, was ich machen soll, aber jetzt habe ich einfach mal Schwarzblüte gezeichent. Mit Weihnachtsmütze... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und Frohe Weihnachten^^center|400px Rehh Hi, ich sag dir das nochmal gleich hier, obwohl ichs dir schon auf Discord geschrieben habe :D. Ich finde dein Bild super schön, danke danke danke!!!!!! ^^ 15:58, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC)